


I should hate her

by Matzi



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matzi/pseuds/Matzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky is send to the Governor. But she don´t know how to react about the thing Erica tells her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should hate her

**Author's Note:**

> First Wentworth FanFic. Be kind :D  
> Hope you like this story, I´m writing a few other FF aswell.  
> I´m not a native speaker, sorry for the mistakes

“Doyle, Governor wants to see you!” Vera sounded nearly broken as she walks in the cell.

Franky just finished with Kim. “Bit early for our next date, don’t you think?” she smirked to the others at the telly.

“Missed me? Or why am I here again?” Franky smiled to the Governor and put on her flirting gaze.

“Sit down please, Franky”, Erica showed to the chair in front of her desk, she sounded professional and calm, but also a bit worried.

Franky realized that something bad happened. “What is it Erica? What happened?”

Erica didn’t even bother to say _it is Mrs. Davidson._ Ok something really bad happened.

“Franky, I received a call a few minutes ago. It was your dad.”

“Pff what does he want now, this brick?”

“Franky, he informed me, well he asked me to inform you actually, that your Mom died.”

“He really thinks I care about that? If you ask me, she can rot in hell. This bitch!”

Franky´s voice seemed calm, but her body spoke a completely different language.

She got up from the chair, starts walking up and down the office, it didn’t feel like the release she expected when she´d hear that her mother is dead.

She mumbles something for herself, unable for Erica to understand.

“Franky?” Erica took a careful look at the brunette woman. “Franky?”

“Why does it hurt?”, Franky yells why punching her fist against the desk.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you, but why the hell I don’t feel happy about it. I hate her, for Christ’ sake. She is the person I wanted to see dead for so long and now she is dead and I care, you know the problem is that I care. She doesn’t deserve that.”

Franky knew she´ll regret this outburst of feelings later, and she also knew that Erica knows it, too. She was standing beside Erica and looked at her with her dark puppy eyes filled with tears.

“You need to calm down Franky, you´re right she doesn’t deserve your feelings, but she is still your mother. So I think that’s why you care.”

“Do you know what she has done when I was younger? She used to burn me with cigarettes, where no one could see. She was always wasted or fucked up or both. She hit me and kicked me like a punching bag. You know why? Because this hag thought it’s my fault that my father left. She even makes me believing it! I was nine year old for god’s sake. I was a fucking child!”

“But you know it wasn’t your fault, right? Franky you have to calm down. I can’t let you go to the compound when you’re so aggressive.”

“Erica? Am I allowed to ask for a hug? Or at least a hand on my back?”

Erica knew Franky would never ask for comfort, but her eyes were pleading. She was sure Franky needs to be hugged, but she was also sure that she would risk her whole career for hugging Franky.

The Prisoner never looked so vulnerable so she pulls her into a hug.

“Thank you Erica”, Franky whispered before she started crying like a child.


End file.
